


Kimi ga ireba nanimo iranai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Breakfast, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Painting, Tanabata
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Odiaba despertarse mañana a solas, volver a casa y no tener a nadie a quien contar su día; se obligaba a salir a pesar del cansancio, para no sentir el peso de la soledad.Con Ohno, estaba diferente.Había algo en la convivencia con Ohno que lo hacía sentir como si tuviera su familia allí.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ohno Satoshi





	Kimi ga ireba nanimo iranai

**Kimi ga ireba nanimo iranai**

**(Hasta que te quedas conmigo, no me hace falta nada más)**

Hacía calor.

Desde hace casi diez minutos Aiba se daba vueltas en la cama, enredando las sábanas mientras trataba de liberarse, y girando la almohada para ponerlo del lado más fresco.

Pero estaba todo inútil, y al final se rindió; en un primero momento abrió los ojos, luego los entrecerró cuando fue golpeado por las rayas de sol que filtraban por la persiana. Se giró del otro lado de la cama, suspirando cuando la encontró vacía.

Estaba seguro que Ohno se hubiera despertado temprano, esa mañana. Tal vez por costumbre, tal vez porque de verano prefería dedicarse a la pintura cuando el sol no estaba demasiado caliente, pero siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando no tenían que trabajar: Ohno se levantaba, preparaba el desayuno y se encerraba en su estudio, mientras Aiba se despertaba mucho más tarde, se levantaba a regañadientes e iba a saludarlo, encontrándolo absorto en algún lienzo u ocupado perfeccionando una escultura.

Era normal rutina, y aunque al menor lamentara no encontrarlo a su lado cuando se despertaba, tenía que admitir que amaba verlo sonreír todas veces que entraba en el estudio, los cabellos rebeldes y el entrecejo fruncido.

Esa mañana no fue diferente; cuando el calor se hizo de verdad insostenible, Aiba se levantó de la cama, estirándose.

Tomó el reloj de Ohno por la mesilla, donde el mayor lo dejaba cuando se acostaba, y miró la hora: las diez y media.

Se acercó a la sienta, tomando una camiseta holgada y poniéndosela; luego fue afuera de la habitación, dirigido hacia el estudio.

Como previsto, Ohno pintaba.

Se quedó en el umbral un poco de tiempo, observando su expresión involucrada y concentrada.

Amaba mirarlo pintar; le gustaban las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en su frente, la lengua que aparecía de una esquina de la boca, la manera como las manos trazaban pinceladas en el lienzo.

Se quedó absorto en esa visión unos minutos, antes de hacer ruidos con la garganta para anunciar su presencia.

Ohno levantó los ojos, con aire sorpresa; cuando vio al menor le sonrió, apoyando el pincel en el trípode y limpiándose como podía las manos en la camiseta, sucia ya de pintura.

“Buenos días.” le dijo, yéndole al encuentro.

“Buenos días.” respondió Aiba, la voz todavía somnolienta, mientras se frotaba los ojos con una mano.

“¿Dormiste bien?” preguntó Ohno, acercándose y besándole delicadamente los labios.

Masaki gimió engreído, sonriendo.

“Bastante, sí. Me desperté porque hacía demasiado calor para quedarse en la cama.” explicó, y a sus palabras Ohno se giró hacia la ventana, como si se hubiera dado cuenta sólo ahora que habían pasado horas desde hace cuando había empezado a pintar.

“¿Qué horas son?” preguntó.

“Las diez y media... ¿desde hace cuánto estás despierto?” preguntó el menor, saliéndose un poco los ojos.

“Una o dos horas.” contestó Satoshi, encogiéndose de hombros. “¿Quieres qué te prepare el desayuno?” preguntó luego, indicando hacia la cocina.

Aiba asintió, y lo siguió en el otro cuarto.

Se sentó a la mesa, clavando los codos en esa y apoyando la cabeza en las manos.

Sintió la mirada de Ohno en él, y cuando levantó los ojos lo vio sonreír.

“¿Qué?” preguntó. El mayor rio bajo, y se giró de vuelta hacia la encimera.

“Nada. Me gustas cuando estás soñoliento. Eres... gracioso.” explicó, empezando a batir los huevos para hacer tamagoyaki.

Aiba gimió, volviendo a poner la cabeza entre las manos.

Le gustaba ese ambiente.

Desde hace cuando Ohno y él se habían ido a vivir juntos, unos meses antes, habían despacio construido una cotidianidad a que no podía renunciar, especialmente durante los raros días cuando no tenían que sujetarse a los ritmos del trabajo.

Estar sentado a esa mesa, perezosamente, mientras miraba al mayor prepararle el desayuno, era una pequeña cosa, pero algo que adoraba.

Le parecía de poder realmente llamar ese lugar ‘casa’.

Cuando vino a vivir en Tokyo, a solas, se había sentido desorientado. Estaba acostumbrado a sus ritmos, a un tipo de atenciones, a ser un poco mimado también, algo que nunca había encontrado en su pequeño piso sin personalidad.

Odiaba despertarse mañana a solas, volver a casa y no tener a nadie a quien contar su día; se obligaba a salir a pesar del cansancio, para no sentir el peso de la soledad.

Con Ohno, estaba diferente.

Había algo en la convivencia con Ohno que lo hacía sentir como si tuviera su familia allí.

Una sensación de intimidad, de simplicidad que le hacía de verdad creer que eso no fuera sólo el lugar donde vivía, sino realmente casa. Ya no sentía la necesidad de estar a fuera, porque estaba bien allí.

Y le gustaba pensar que fuera lo mismo por el mayor; había sido él a proponerle de vivir juntos, él a tomar el primero paso, siempre, dejando claro como estuvieran las cosas entre ellos.

Le bastaba mirarlo ahora, mientras le preparaba el desayuno con aire sereno, relajado, y saber que era algo a que nunca habría renunciado.

Pasaron diez minutos, antes que el mayor le metiera enfrente la sopa de miso, el arroz y el tamagoyaki, después sentándose a su lado.

Aiba pareció despertarse improvisamente, tomó los palillos y se puso a comer.

“¡Umai!” le dijo, todavía con la boca llena; el mayor sonrió, bajando un poco la cabeza.

“Feliz que te guste.” contestó, absorto.

Aiba volvió a comer, más activo que unos minutos antes.

Había acabado con el tamagoyaki, y estaba a punto de dedicarse a la sopa de miso, cuando vio a Ohno mirar hacia un punto detrás de él.

Se giró, y vio los orizuru que habían colgado unos días antes, esperando el Tanabata. A lado de esos habían ya puesto el bambú, aunque todavía no hubieran colgado los tanzaku.

Aiba se quedó mirándolos pensativo unos segundos, antes de girarse de vuelta.

Echó una rápida mirada al calendario, luego se dirigió a Ohno.

“Hoy es día tres ya... el siete de julio se acerca, ¿escribiste ya tu deseo por el Tanabata?”

“No. No me hace falta.” fue la respuesta, dada distraídamente, antes que el mayor bajara la cabeza, avergonzado.

Aiba lo miró, confundido.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó, bajando a su vez la cabeza para mirarlo en los ojos.

Ohno siguió mirando fijo la mesa frente a sí.

“Quiero decir... siempre colgué los tanzaku de Tanabata. Siempre lo hicimos a casa, pues me quedó el costumbre. Mientras este año...” hizo una pausa, finalmente obligándose a mirar al menor. “Lo pensé. Pensé en lo que podía escribir, en lo que podría desear. Y simplemente, no me ocurrió nada.” sonrió. “Creo que estoy feliz así como estoy. No tengo nada más de desear.” otra pausa, durante que Ohno respiró hondo. “Tengo a ti. No me hace falta nada más.” concluyó, mientras trataba de descifrar la expresión de Aiba.

Masaki se había quedado escuchándolo casi encantado.

Se sentía... no, no sabía cómo sentirse.

Las palabras de Ohno lo habían sorprendido; no que no creyera que pudiera sentirse así, sólo no pensaba que fuera el tipo de declaraciones.

Había una jerarquía definida entre ellos: Aiba era lo que decía lo que sentía, Ohno era lo que se quedaba en silencio, cuyos gestos pero siempre mostraban al menor que los sentimientos estaban allí, aunque no expresados.

Por eso, Masaki no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se quedó mirándolo fijo, como estaba haciendo Ohno, sin encontrar las palabras correctas de decir.

Al final le sonrió, de manera natural y sin vergüenza.

“Gracias, Oh-chan. Lo que dijiste...” se interrumpió, seguro que no hubiera una manera de expresar de manera correcta como lo hubieran hecho sentir las palabras del mayor. “Gracias.” repitió, seguro que Ohno habría entendido lo que quería decir.

Satoshi le sonrió, posando una mano encima a la suya y entrelazando sus dedos con los del menor.

“¿Y tú?” preguntó luego, cambiando de tema para superar ese momento de vergüenza. “¿Qué quieres escribir en el tanzaku?”

“¿Yo? Ah, lo pensé, y al final decidí.” contestó, olvidando de la vergüenza. “Quiero seguir siendo feliz. Así, como estoy ahora. Contigo.” añadió, determinado.

Ohno lo miró unos segundos; luego se echó a reír, sin una razón aparente.

“¿Qué dije?”

“Nada. Sólo que es tan... _propio_ de ti, algo así.” contestó, poniéndose en pie y yendo detrás de él, envolviéndole los hombros con los brazos y apoyando el mentón encima. “Vale, pues voy a desear lo mismo.” dijo, en baja voz.

Aiba se giró a mirarlo, un poco rojo en la cara.

Se extendió para besarlo, seguro ahora que no hubiera respuesta mejor que esa.

~

Esa noche colgaron sus tanzaku al bambú.

Se quedaron mirándolo un poco de tiempo, encantados.

Eran un buen augurio, claro, pero ambos sabían que no estaban necesarios.

Hasta que hubieran estado allí, el uno por el otro, no les hacía falta desear la felicidad.


End file.
